Do Szanowego Pana z miłością
by xenma
Summary: [T] Po objęciu pozycji Mistrzyni Eliksirów w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hermiona Granger kontaktuje się ze swoim byłym nauczycielem, aby prosić o radę. Kiedy wymiana listów się rozpoczyna, żaden z nich nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że ich rozmowa na piśmie zmieni się w coś dużo bardziej poważnego w prawdziwym życiu.
1. Trzy listy

_Od tłumaczki: W końcu zabrałam się za tłumaczenie wspaniałego arcydzieła To sir... With love, napisanego przez WitchNova. Fanfick jest dość długi, bo składa się 74 rozdziałów, jednak nie są one zbyt długie, więc postaram się dodawać coś co tydzień. Na początku para wymienia się tylko listami, jednak po kilku rozdziałach akcja przenosi się do świata rzeczywistego._

Zignorował trzy pierwsze listy, które otrzymał.

Za bardzo przypominały mu _o tym czasie_. Charakter pisma był zbyt znajomy, a ton listu tak podobny do głosu, który dalej mógł usłyszeć czasem w swojej głowie. Przypominał mu także o wtrąceniach w jego wykładach, pytaniach zbyt przenikliwych jak na osobę w jej wieku, oczach wypełnionych wiedzą i smutkiem nabytym brutalnie i za wcześnie.

Zignorował trzy pierwsze listy, które otrzymał, ale ich nie wyrzucił.

W pewne posępne popołudnie wczesnego października leżały na kominku wzywając go syrenim śpiewem, dopóki ich nie otworzył i nie przeczytał.

 _Uwadze Severusa Snape'a_

 _Szanowny Panie,_

 _Proszę o wybaczenie za ton pierwotnego adresu. Nazywałam Pana profesorem przez tyle lat, że nie byłam pewna jaki tytuł Panu nadać. Każdy który próbowałam brzmiał dziwnie._

 _Mam nadzieję, że ten list znajdzie Pana w dobrym zdrowiu. Nie mieliśmy od Pana wieści od ponad roku, ale Minerva powiedziała, że Pańskie zdrowie uległo poprawie, kiedy ostatni raz Pana widziała. Cieszę się, że Pan wyzdrowiał. Pańskie dzielne działania podczas Bitwy o Hogwart pomogły nam zwyciężyć i cieszę się, że nie zapłacił Pan za swój heroizm najwyższej ceny. Jestem świadoma, że nie chce Pan dyskutować na ten temat z żadnym z nas, ale nie mogłam do Pana napisać bez mówienia przynajmniej raz dziękuję. Odtąd może być Pan pewny, że nie poruszę już tego tematu._

 _Powód mojego listu do Pana jest zawodowy. Mam nadzieję, ze mógłby mi Pan odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań. Prawdopodobnie jest Pan świadomy, że ukończyłam mój staż i Minerva zaproponowała mi rolę Mistrzyni Eliksirów w Hogwarcie od września tego roku. Jestem pewna, że odnajdę się w nowej roli, jednak miałam nadzieję, że pomoże mi Pan jeśli chodzi o zachowanie wobec klasy. Muszę przyznać, że myśl o pierwszoklasistach w zestawieniu z jednymi z bardziej niestabilnych eliksirów w sylabusie napełnia mnie przerażeniem. Zajmował Pan pozycję Mistrza Eliksirów przez wiele lat i, poza kilkoma przypadkami, Pańskie nauczenie zawsze było efektywne. Jeśli byłyby Pan chętny zaoferować jakąś radę związaną z tym tematem, byłabym wdzięczna_.

 _Może się Pan ze mną skontaktować poprzez mój adres zwrotny albo bezpośrednio do Hogwartu._

 _Z góry dziękuję za Pańską pomoc._

 _Z poważaniem,_

 _Hermiona Granger_

 _Uwadze Severusa Snape'a_

 _Szanowny Panie,_

 _Mam nadzieję, że mój pierwszy list dotarł do Pana, jednak jeśli został wysłany na zły adres, chciałabym powtórzyć moją prośbę jeszcze raz._

 _Zajmuję obecnie stanowisko Mistrzyni Eliksirów w Hogwarcie i domyślam się teraz dlaczego Pańska twarz wydawała się przepełniona lękiem, kiedy pewni uczniowie wchodzili do klasy._

 _Przedmiot sam w sobie nie jest dla mnie problemem, jednak mam kłopoty jeśli chodzi o radzenie sobie z uczniami dla których mój przedmiot jest większym wyzwaniem niż dla innych. Pewnego dnia musieliśmy wymienić sufit po wypadku trzeciorocznych i wydaję mi się, że wysyłam studentów do pani Pomfrey każdego dnia._

 _Każda rada którą mógłby mi Pan zaoferować będzie doceniona, wypatruję Pańskiej odpowiedz z niecierpliwością_

 _Z poważaniem (trochę zdesperowana),_

 _Hermiona Granger_

 _Uwadze Severusa Snape'a_

 _Szanowny Panie,_

 _Nie dostałam odpowiedzi na moje listy, więc zakładam, że nie życzy sobie Pan na nie odpisywać. Akceptuję fakt, że podczas naszej znajomości nigdy nie byliśmy na dobrej stopie i rozumiem, że może nie życzy Pan sobie ze mną korespondować, szczególnie na temat spraw dotyczących Hogwartu._

 _Nie zamierzałam pisać ponownie, jednak nie mogłam odpuścić nie mówiąc dziękuję raz jeszcze. Dziękuję za Pańską naukę, dziękuję za Pańską odwagę, i dziękuję za Pańskie poświęcenie. Dzięki Panu moi studenci mają możliwość uczęszczania do szkoły oraz nauki w czasach zmian i odnowy. Mogą goić swoje rany, mam nadzieję, że Pan także._

 _Jeśli o mnie chodzi, pamiętam Pańskie nauki i powinnam jakoś sobie poradzić. Będę godna moich studentów, zapewniam Pana. Tylko zajmie mi to trochę czasu._

 _Życzę wszystkiego dobrego i mam nadzieję, że Pańska przyszłość będzie spokojna, pełna odpoczynku i wszystkiego czego Pan sobie tylko życzy. Mam nadzieję, ze spotkamy się ponownie, ale jeśli nie to żegnam i dziękuję raz jeszcze._

 _Z poważaniem i wdzięcznością,_

 _Hermiona Granger_


	2. Odpowiedź

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

Hermiona spojrzała na morze studentów przed nią. Kiedy sama była uczennicą, zawsze myślała o tym jak to jest siedzieć przy nauczycielskim stole. Zastanawiała się czy poczucie władzy pojawiało się razem z pozycją na podwyższeniu, ale uznała ten termin za dziecinny, kiedy wreszcie zasiadła na miejscu Mistrzyni Elikisrów.

Kontrola była lepszym słowem.

Z tej pozycji razem ze swoimi kolegami zobaczyć każdą interakcje, każdą kłótnię, każde spojrzenie wymienione pomiędzy członkami różnych domów. Wiedziała jednak, że kontrola była tylko iluzją, przynajmniej dla niej. Była pewna, że dyrektorka oraz inni bardziej doświadczeni profesorowie nie odczuwali niepokoju, ale Hermiona czuła, że została za bardzo wywyższona.

Minęło siedem tygodni od rozpoczęcia semestru, siedem tygodni od kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że słowo „profesor" przed jej imieniem nic nie znaczyło dla dzieci, które uczyła. Minęły tylko cztery lata od końca wojny, a jej siódmy rok nauki był trzecim rokiem polowania na Horkruksy. Różnica wieku nie była tak duża jakby sobie tego życzyła, jednak Minerva była zdesperowana, kiedy Slughorn zrezygnował i musiała znaleźć kogoś na jego stanowisko. Hermiona myślała, że powrót do Hogwaru to dobry wybór.

Myślała, że stare uprzedzenia odejdą razem z Voldemortem, ale była w błędzie. Jej siódmy rok Ślizgonów upewnił się, że była świadoma ich opinii dotyczącej Mistrzyni Eliksirów urodzonej w mugolskiej rodzinie. Jej wzrok zabłądził w okolice tego szczególnego stołu i jej serce zamarło, na myśl, że popołudnie przyniesie kolejną lekcje z nimi i kolejne żarty.

Głośność w pomieszczeniu zwiększyła się, kiedy przestrzeń nad ich głowami została wypełniona przez trzepoczące skrzydłami sowy z pocztą, każda z nich upuszczająca paczki z precyzją, chichoty oraz jęki pochodzące od dzieci, które je otrzymały. Kilka z nich przeleciało nad stołem nauczycielskim, dostarczając listy oraz kopie _Proroka Codziennego_ dla kilku jej kolegów.

Była zaskoczona kiedy zapieczętowany list upadł na stole tuż przed nią, jej przyjaciele preferowali połączenie flu niż pisanie. Ich listy dalej były często przechwytywane, przez tych, którzy pragnęli wiedzy dotyczącej życia sławnej Złotej Trójcy.

Rozejrzała się dookoła, profesor Vector po jej prawej i profesor Flitwick po jej lewej, ale żaden z nich nie zidentyfikował listu jako swojego. Podniosła go i obróciła w swoich dłoniach, prawie go upuszczając widząc znane pismo na wierzchu koperty.

Ostre, czarne pismo pokryło tak wiele jej prac w poprawkach i krytycyzmie, jednak mimo, że w tamtym czasie ubodło to jej dumę, zawsze wynosiła z nich odpowiednie wnioski

Minęło tyle czasu odkąd ostatni raz napisała do jej byłego profesora, że już dawno straciła nadzieję na to, że otrzyma od niego odpowiedź. Jednak pozwoliła nadziei płynąć żyłami, kiedy uświadomiła sobie odbiorcę wypisanego na kopercie, poczucie dumy sprawiło, że jej policzki zaróżowiły się, kiedy zobaczyła, że zwrócił się do niej _Profesor H Granger._

Jej ręce trzęsły się jednak nie miała pojęcia dlaczego. Jedyne co wiedziała, to, że nie chciała czytać tego listu w obecności innych. Pożegnała się krótko i opuściła swoich kolegów, skierowała się do drzwi znajdujących się za stołem i podążyła cichymi korytami z powrotem do biura w lochach.

Szybkie _lumos_ przegnało ciemność z pokoju, kiedy zajmowała miejsce za swoim biurkiem, zwoje papieru dalej oczekiwały na ocenę, ale zamierzała na nie spojrzeć później. Przełamała pieczęć na kopercie i wyciągnęła cienką kartkę papieru, zmarszczyła brwi zastanawiając się jakiej rady mógł jej udzielić na czymś nie większym od kartki z zeszytu.

W dalszym ciągu przeczytała list, a jej serce stanęło kiedy słowa, na które liczyła zostały zastąpione przez słowa, których powinna oczekiwać.

 _Szanowna Pani Granger,_

 _Zastanawiałem się co mogło skłonić do zatrudnienia kogoś tak młodego, na stanowisku wymagającym wysokiego autorytetu, ale ze wszystkich protegowanych Minervy, miała Pani przynajmniej dryg do przedmiotu, którego pani teraz naucza._

 _Mogę zaoferować Pani małą radę. Jeśli pragnie Pani, aby studenci uczyli się i powstrzymywali od uszkodzenia samych siebie, szkoły, albo Pani, sugeruję przekazać im lekcję, której Pani oraz Pani banda łotrów nigdy nie pojęliście. Musi nauczyć ich Pani, że jest bezwzględna i, że porażka nie będzie tolerowana._

 _Ci z umiejętnościami podporządkują się i powinni zaprezentować się z czymś znośnym na koniec zajęć. Ci bez umiejętności będą zbyt przerażenie, żeby próbować i zostawią puste kociołki, które zagwarantują im szlaban, a nie pobyt w skrzydle szpitalnym._

 _Sugeruję także, żeby stała się Pani biegła w rzucaniu zaklęć na swoje ubrania, aby były odporne na ogień i wszystkie substancje żrące, chyba, że Pani zamiarem jest kupowanie nowych szat każdego tygodnia. Istnieje konkretna książką, do której Pomona Sprout może Panią skierować._

 _Ufam, ze powyższe pomogło Pani, jednak jeśli nie to może Pani błagać Minervę, aby asystowała pani i odciążyła w obowiązkach._

 _Pozdrawiam,_

 _S. Snape_


	3. Uderzenie

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

Pomiędzy zajęciami Hermiona wparowała do swojego gabinetu, naprędce pozbyła się dymiących nauczycielskich szat, następnie zaatakował guziki marynarki, gdzie jaskrawy żółty eliksir, który został na nią wylany zaczął wyżerać się przez ubranie. Przeklęła siódmy rocznik Ślizgonów, prawie pewna, że zdarzenie było celowe i umyślne, jednak nie widziała odpowiednio dużo żeby to udowodnić.

W dalszym ciągu, dla zasady dała całej klasie szlaban na następnej przerwie na lunch. Ślizgonom za zakłócanie spokoju a Gryfonom za ich przechwałki, kiedy pierwotnie dała karę tylko uczniom Slytherinu. Kiedy sama była w szkole nienawidziła nauczycieli faworyzujących swoje domy i obiecała sobie nigdy nie okazywać faworyzowania wobec jej byłego domu, pomimo ich oczekiwań, że tak będzie. Bolało ją jednak, że przez ten incydent oba domy straciły po czterdzieści punktów.

Jęknęła widząc tlący się stos, który kiedyś był jej szatami, wiedząc, że będzie musiała złożyć następne zamówienie u Madam Malkin, żeby zastąpić wszystko co straciła od początku semestru. Wiedziała, że nie mogła już ich naprawić, ale przynajmniej nie musiała już płacić za mieszkanie, kiedy jej stałe zakwaterowanie było w szkole. Teraz jej pieniądze cotygodniowo wydawała na nowe szaty.

Była wdzięczna, że były to jej ostatnie zajęcia tego dnia i mogła się ukryć w swoim biurze i kwaterach do rana, jeśli sobie tylko życzyła. Perspektywa kolacji w Wielkiej Sali pozbawiła jej apetytu. Opadła na krzesło ocierając swoje brwi i wzdychając, a jej oczy uchwyciły otwarty już list na jej biurku i napięcie, które powoli ją opuszczało powróciło z podwojoną siłą.

Była pewna, że jeśli jej były Mistrz Elksirów byłby w pobliżu i zobaczyłby cały ten incydent, wyśmiałby ją. Jego słowa były prawie profetyczne i zastanawiała się, czy przewidział także koniec jej kariery, niepewna jak długo wytrwa zanim poprosi Minervę o oddelegowanie ze stanowiska.

Jej żyły wypełniła wściekłość i podniosła list, przeczytała jeszcze raz jego zawartość zanim zgniotła go w swojej pięści i rzuciła z powrotem na blat biurka. Sięgnęła po kawałek papieru i pióro, nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę, żeby przemyśleć jej słowa.

 _Uwadze Severusa Snape'a_

 _Szanowny Panie,_

 _Byłoby lepiej dla nas obu jeśli zignorowałby Pan moje listy, niż odpowiedział na nie w tym tonie._

 _Jeśli myśli Pan, że chciałabym prowadzić moje zajęcia w ten sam sposób jak Pan kiedyś, to jest Pan w błędzie. Nie jest moim życzeniem zastraszanie, ani przerażenie moich studentów, żeby byli mi posłuszni. Miałam nadzieję, że kiedy czas na wszystkie maski i podstępy przeminął, byłby Pan w stanie pomóc mi jak były Profesor powinien, ale widzę, że ma Pan zamiar pozostać tą samą wredną, charakterną kreaturą, którą zawsze był._

 _Proszę mi wierzyć, Panie Profesorze, że powiedzie mi się w tej roli bez Pana lichej rady i odniosę sukces, bez czynienia z siebie najbardziej znienawidzonej nauczycielki w szkole._

 _Może mi Pan także zaufać, że nie napiszę do Pana ponownie. Skieruje moje kolejne pytania do tych, który udowodnili, że są kompetentni ORAZ współczujący._

 _Hermiona Granger_

Nie zatrzymała się, żeby przeczytać list jeszcze raz, zwinęła i zapieczętowała go zanim była pewna, że tusz wysechł. Z frustrowanym fuknięciem i prędkość zrodzoną z gniewu opuściła swoje biuro udała się do sowiarni i wysłała swoją odpowiedź do byłego nauczyciela bez zbędnych opóźnień.


	4. I odparcie

Od tłumaczki: Wrzucam dzisiaj dwa rozdziały, bo są dość krótkie i stanowią pewną całość :) Został jeszcze jeden rozdział takich refleksji i opisów, a później ruszamy już z akcją i dowiemy się nieco o innych bohaterach.

 **ROZDZIAŁ 4**

Nieustające pukanie w sypialniane okno obudziło Severusa z jego drzemki. Podniósł się, jego kończyny dalej były ociężałe po śnie, odgarnął czarne włosy ze swoich oczu. Poprzez cienkie zasłony w oknie mógł rozpoznać kształt sowy, słońce dopiero co wschodziło. Przeklął, zastanawiając się kto mógł do niego pisać tak wcześnie rano i rozważył zignorowanie ptaka, ale zaczął pukać ponownie i wiedział, że już nie zaśnie.

Odrzucił okrycie i narzucił na ramiona ciężki, czarny szlafrok, jesienne chłód przeniknął przez wiekowe kamienie jego domu. Odsłonił zasłony i otworzył okno, rozpoznał jedną ze szkolnych sów, kiedy upuściła swój balast na blat stołu zanim odleciała.

Natychmiastowo rozpoznał pismo i poczuł mały supeł niepewności zacieśniający się na jego żołądku, kiedy podniósł list i zamknął okiennice. Spojrzał na kominek, gdzie płomienie dalej się tliły od wczorajszej nocy, kusiło go, aby wrzucić list w ogień i pozwolić mu wymazać wszelkie ślady egzystencji tego listu. Jednak odwrócił się od ognia, odłożył list na półce nocnej i wyszedł z pokoju.

Kiedy wrócił do pokoju odświeżony, ubrał się, nadal lubował się w czerni, nawet jeśli jego samotnia nie wymagała od niego formalności. Dopiero kiedy zapiął ostatni guzik pozwolił sobie aby raz jeszcze spojrzeć na list. Przeszedł pokój, podniósł go i udał się do drzwi. Nie dotarł nawet do końca łóżka, kiedy usiadł ciężko na materacu, jednym długim palcem przełamał pieczęć i otworzył list.

Słowa były dokładnie takie jakie oczekiwał od momentu kiedy tylko zobaczył kto był nadawcą, ale kiedy pierwotnie myślał, że wywołają one u niego złość, spowodowały, że poczuł żal, czytając odpowiedź Hermiony dwa razy. Frustracja, gniew i irytacja walczyły z dziwnym poczuciem obawy i potrzebą żeby zostać lepiej zrozumiany. Podobne poczucie który kierowało nim za pierwszym razem kiedy jej odpisał.

Wstał, udał się w kierunku klatki schodowej i swojego gabinetu, jednak zatrzymał się przy balustradzie zastanawiając się nad logiką odpowiedzi, jeśli dziewczyna odrzuciła wszystko co napisał do niej poprzednim razem, ale kontynuował pomimo tego. Zamierzał mieć przynajmniej ostanie słowo w tej kwestii.

Rozłożył list na swoim biurku i machnięciem ręki wyczarował filiżankę ciepłej herbaty, kiedy wyciągał papier i pióro z przyporządkowanych im miejsc. Herbata była zima, a pusty kosz na śmieci stał się pełny do czasu kiedy wreszcie napisał list do swojej byłej uczennicy, z którego był względnie zadowolony. Podpisał się z rozmachem zanim podniósł list i przeczytał go raz jeszcze.

 _Pani Granger,_

 _Może Pani odetchnąć z ulgą, jako, że ten list nie oferuje moich kolejnych rad dotyczących prowadzenia klasy. Wyraziła się Pani jasno, że pomimo swojej pierwotnej prośby, nie życzy sobie już Pani takich informacji._

 _Przypomnę jednak Pani, że w pierwszej kolejności to Pani życzyła sobie mojej porady i nie uwierzę, że nie przewidziała Pani mojej odpowiedzi. Wspomina Pani także o maskach i podstępach i tak, muszę przyznać, że część mojego zachowania podczas naszej znajomość, wynikała z potrzeby utrzymania mojej roli jako szpiega, ale proszę nie oszukiwać siebie, że większość moich nauczycielskich zachowań była udawana, ponieważ tak nie było._

 _Dalej utrzymuję moje stanowisko, że powinna Pani nauczyć swoich uczniów kto posiada władzę w klasie. Dla Pani powinno to być szczególnie znaczące, gdyż jest Pani tak młoda, a niektórzy uczniowie byli Pani niegdysiejszymi młodszymi kolegami. Znam znaczenie ciężaru bycia młodych profesorem, ponieważ byłem tylko nieco starszy, niż Pani teraz, kiedy objąłem moją rolę i dyscyplina była jednym możliwym rozwiązaniem, aby utrzymać kontrolę._

 _Przyznaję, że brzmi to jak okrutna praktyka, kiedy wzbudza się strach w swoich własnych uczniach, jednak musi pani radzić sobie także ze składnikami i eliksirami, które są śmiertelne w swoich skutkach, jeśli zostały przygotowane w nieprawidłowy sposób. Jednakowoż strach zarówno przed przedmiotem jak i nauczycielem zwiększa skupienie i odpowiedzialność._ _Naprawdę wierzy Pani, ze Neville Longbotton przeżyłby swój pierwszy semestr w mojej klasie, jeśli przymknąłbym okno na każdy błąd który popełniał? Byłyby zaniesiony na noszach do Świętego Munga przed Halloween, jeśli nie wisiałbym nad nim jak jastrząb. Moje nauki nie były takie złe dla tego młodego mężczyzny, ponieważ z tego co wiem wspina się on po szczeblach kariery w Zielarstwie ze szczególnym naciskiem na ulepszenie nawozu dla niektórych rzadkich roślin, praca która wymaga umiejętności w warzeniu eliksirów, czyli coś w czym obecnie się on specjalizuje. W jakim momencie nauki zawiodłem go, Pani Granger, jeśli teraz radzi sobie tak dobrze?_

 _Jeśli chodzi o Pani komentarz dotyczący mojego charakteru, to rzeczywiście, zgadzam się, że jestem podły i nigdy nie tworzyłem iluzji, że jest inaczej. Myślałem, że jeśli dowiedziała się Pani wszystkich szczegółów z mojego życia od Pana Pottera, zrozumiałaby, a nawet zaakceptowałaby Pani tę część mojej postawy. Nie będę przepraszać za mój charakter, tak samo jak Pani nie przeprasza na swoje niedoskonałości._

 _Zastanawiam się, jak ocenia Pani współczucie, kiedy Pani osąd jest tak skrzywiony. Czy nie poświęciłem swojego życia, aby uratować Pani przyjaciela? Czy nie chroniłem go pomimo tego, że reprezentował całym sobą to czym gardzę? Czy oceniałaby mnie Pani tak ostro, jeśli nie przeżyłbym mojej ostatecznej konfrontacji z Voldemortem? Wątpię. Dalej jest Pani Gryfonką i nie mam wątpliwości, że byłbym Pani bohaterem, jeśli zniknąłbym z tego ziemskiego padołu tego dnia._

 _Tyle mógłbym Pani jeszcze powiedzieć, jednak obawiam się, że i tak wszystko zostanie zignorowane i nie zamierzam zabierać już Pani cennego czasu. Mam nadzieję, że powiedzie się Pani w tej roli, ale uważam, że powinna Pani porozmawiać z nauczycielami, którzy są bardziej doświadczeni. Jeśli moja rada nie jest dopuszczalna, to z pewnością Horacy Slughorn, skłonny do faworyzowania, radził sobie z Eliksirami efektywnie przez wiele lat. Minerva i Pomona także posiadają styl nauczania, który wzbudza szacunek, ale może być bardziej odpowiedni dla Pani wrażliwości._

 _Wątpię, że zostałaby Pani najbardziej znienawidzonym nauczycielem w szkole, nawet jeśli naśladowałaby mnie Pani w pełni. Jednakowoż czuję się nieco dumny, kiedy utrzymałem ten tytuł, kiedy oboje cierpieliśmy pod rządami Dolores Umbridge. Musiałem być naprawdę bardzo, ale to bardzo podły._

 _Nie sądzę, że będą zaakceptowane, ale mimo to wysyłam moje najlepsze życzenia powodzenia w Hogwarcie i niech zaufa mi Pani, kiedy powiem, że z czasem wróci Pani przynajmniej do kilku z moich słów._

 _Z poważaniem,_

 _S. Snape_


	5. Lekcja

**ROZDZIAŁ 5**

Hermiona zawsze uwielbiała zimne, październikowe poranki w Hogwarcie. Chłodne, rześkie powietrze i woń spadających liści wskazywały na zbliżającą się zimę, podczas gdy okazyjne, jasne, przejrzyste dni były jeszcze podobne do lata. Zawsze uważała, że był to dobry czas do przemyśleń; cisza i samotność pozwalały jej zorganizować myśli, jednak teraz nawet znajoma ścieżka wokół jeziora nie mogła jej pomóc zapanować nad chaosem w jej głowie.

W piątek w czasie przerwy na lunch nadlatująca sowa upuściła list na jej kolana przy nauczycielskim stole, co spowodowało, że kilka ciekawskich głów odwróciło się w jej stronę zastanawiając się nad niecodzienną porą nadejścia poczty. Jej serce wyskoczyło do przodu, kiedy rozpoznała pismo, pewna, że po jej poprzednim liście nie usłyszy już ani jednego słowa od byłego nauczyciela, ale chyba za wszelką cenę postanowił udowodnić, że się myliła.

Szybko zmieniła temat rozmowy, angażując Filiusa w dyskusję na temat konkretnego, złożonego czaru, co szybko odwróciło jego uwagę. Schowała list do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej szaty i zastanowiła się, czy nadawca go nie zaczarował, ponieważ wydawało jej się, że nawet poprzez ubrania może poczuć żar, błagający, żeby go przeczytała.

Przeklęła, kiedy wpadła na Minervę w drodze do swojego gabinetu przed popołudniowymi zajęciami, dyrektora uprzejmie zaprosiła ją do swojego gabinetu, aby przedyskutować progres w jej roli. List wydawał się tylko rosnąć w siłę, kiedy była wypytywana o to jak się odnajduje w klasie, szczególnie ze starszymi uczniami. Zastanawiała się czy te pytania doprowadzą do porad jak radzić sobie z posłuszeństwem.

Do czasu kiedy wyplątała się z sideł Minervy musiała biec już na lekcje, a kolejno każda z jej klas okazywała się porażką. Przez to wszystko kiedy znalazła się w swoich komnatach zapomniała już dawno o liście, rzucając stos zniszczonych szat za siebie. Tylko cichy łoskot woskowej pieczęci, kiedy koperta wypadła z szaty przypominał jej o nim. Podniosłą go, ale jej odwaga wyparowała, a po tak ciężkim dniu nie chciała czytać tych wszystkich podłych słów.

List przeleżał na jej biurku całą noc i część poranka, ale nie mógł zostać zignorowany. Hermiona zaklęła, że nie było żadnego meczu Quidditcha, żeby ją rozproszyć. Chciała przeciągnąć to do wczesnego wieczora, jednak ciekawość i potrzeba zwyciężyły. Jej palce prawie rozerwały papier, kiedy przełamała pieczęć.

Zawartość była tak nieprzewidziana, że przeczytała ją trzy razy, zanim ta naprawdę ją zrozumiała. Niedowierzenie było jej pierwszą reakcją i dlatego rzuciła każdy znany jej czar, żeby udowodnić autentyczność listu. Rzucone zaklęcia pozostawiły tylko trochę niepewności, że list mógł zostać napisany ręką Severusa, który uległ zaklęciu Confundus. List był jednak zbyt spójny, co nie potwierdzało jej teorii, a także nigdy nie uległ on temu zaklęciu podczas wojny i było to mało prawdopodobne, że stało się tak teraz.

Przeczytała list jeszcze kilka razy i za każdym razem wywoływał on inne emocje; gniew, nienawiść, zawstydzenie i empatia zdezorientowały ją tak bardzo, że nie była pewna co tak naprawdę czuła. Zdała sobie sprawę, że płacze kiedy krople łez spadły na list, rozmazując tusz, a kiedy tama się przełamała, nie mogła się pozbierać. Położyła się do łóżka, płaczą do poduszki dopóki nie zapadła w głęboki sen.

Obudziła się wcześnie i podniosła list, przeczytała go jeszcze raz i z szacunkiem schowała do kieszeni. Słowa, która znała prawie na pamięć, towarzyszyły jej podczas spaceru.

Rozmyślania nie przyniosły dobrych wyników, a kiedy zimno przeszyło ją, aż do kości, wróciła do zamku tak samo niepewna jak na początku.

Klasa do eliksirów była pogrążona w ciszy, kiedy do niej weszła, a nikłe światło oświetlało słoiki i butelki ustawione pod ścianą. Zamierzała szybko przejść przez klasę, najkrótszą drogą do jej komnat jednak usiadła przy stoliku, który niegdyś był jej. Spojrzała na platformę, na której znajdowała się tablica oraz biurko nauczyciela, ale jej wyobraźnia umieściła tam co innego; postać mężczyzny, który kiedyś wydawał się tak przytłaczający i przerażający, że obawiała się, że już zawsze będzie się go bać.

Wspomnienia przytłoczyły ją, każde podłe słowo, każde poniżenie, ale także inne rzeczy. Widziała pergaminy ułożone przed nią na biurku, ostre, czarne pismo na górze strony oceniające jej pracę na W i informujące, że jej praca była zadowalająca. Książka rzucona na jej biurko, kiedy ukończyła eliksir w dwa razy krótszym czasie, instrukcja, aby otworzyć na danej stronie i wykonać miksturę tam podaną. Eliksir był nawet ponad poziom Owutemów, ale kazał jej to wykonać i wrócił do innych uczniów. Uważała go wtedy za niedbałego, ale po zastanowieniu, było to po prostu zaufanie do jej kompetencji, dzięki czemu mógł poświęć swoją uwagę innym.

Inne wspomnienia były nawet silniejsze, wielkie wydarzenia, które zapisały się w jej pamięci. Widok i dotyk czarnych szat, kiedy odepchnął ją do tyłu, a jego ciało znalazło się pomiędzy nią a Remusem Lupinem w formie wilkołaka, ryzykując jego życie. Jego życie. Oddech Hermiony przyśpieszył, kiedy przypomniała sobie jego widok, zakrwawionego i bez życia, na podłodze w Wrzeszczącej Chacie, po tym jak Voldemort zdecydował, aby go wykończyć.

Była pewna, ze nie żyje, ale kiedy odzyskał przytomność odetchnęła z ulgą. Słowa w liście dotyczące jego śmierci sprawiły jej największy ból. Przetarła łzy, wyciągnęła list z kieszeni i przeczytała jeszcze raz.

Zebrała się na odwagę i przyzwała zwój papieru oraz pióro, jej ręka poruszała się gładko nad papierem z krótkim posłaniem.

 _Szanowny Panie,_

 _Dał mi Pan duży do przemyślenia oraz do działania,_

 _Przepraszam jeśli kiedykolwiek dałam Panu do zrozumienia, że Pańska śmierć byłaby bardziej pożądana. Nawet jeśli mamy różne opinie o świecie, cieszę się, że jest Pan nadal jego częścią._

 _I nie jest Pan w żadnym stopniu tak żałosny jak Umbridge. Przynajmniej w tamtym czasie, nie był Pan najbardziej znienawidzonym nauczycielem._

 _Proszę wybaczyć mi moje głupie słowa._

 _Z wdzięcznością,_

 _Hermiona_

Zwinęła mały kawałek pergaminu, udała się do małego, niskiego okna i przyzwała niewerbalnie ptaka z sowiarni. Przywiązała list do jego nóżki, a jej palce pogłaskały miękkie, brązowe upierzenie zanim sowa ponownie odleciała. Oglądała się za nią dopóki nie rozmazała się na horyzoncie; miała przed sobą długą drogę. Zamknęła okno i skierowała się do drzwi z nowym celem.

Kiedy szła korytarzem, kilka głów kiwnęło jej na przywitanie, ale odpowiedziała tylko nikłym uśmiechem. Wreszcie dotarła do schodów do gabinetu Minervy, zadowolona, że były już rozciągnięte i bez zastanowienia wspięła się po nich.

Weszła do dużego gabinetu, jej była opiekunka domu oderwała wzrok od swojej pracy, kiedy usłyszała jej kroki.

\- Hermiona, moja droga – powiedziała wstając. – Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność?

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać – powiedziała Hermiona, wykręcając dłonie przed sobą i wzięła głęboki wdech. – Potrzebuję twojej rady dotyczącej dyscypliny w mojej klasie.

Minerva spojrzała na nią uważanie znad swoich okularów, jej bystre oko oceniło ją, a następnie przyzwała tackę z herbatą.

\- Usiądź, moja droga. Jakiejkolwiek rady potrzebujesz, z chęcią ci jej udzielę.

\- Dziękuję, dyrektorko – powiedziała Hermiona. – Doceniam to.


End file.
